<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strong at the broken places. by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911606">Strong at the broken places.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan'>SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also we need more interactions between these two, Bad Puns, Banter, Bickering, Epic Bromance, Family Dynamics, Gen, Haven't read Justice League Odyssey latest issue yet, Jessica Cruz is a great character and I would die for her, Lantern Family (DCU), Legacy Heroes, Male-Female Friendship, More like hero families, Past Character Death, Quotations, Resurrections, Star Wars References, Talking, We stan Dinah Lance, We stan a couple of dorks here, kind of, post-resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with something the (past) space ranger had said (Justice League Odyssey) to Jess when she got flung into the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Cruz &amp; Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strong at the broken places.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started out with something the Ranger had said to her after she got flung into the past.... She knew what happened, not exactly of course.. But she knew some parts of it.</p><p>From the book of Oa, the Guardians' point of view.</p><p>
  <em>From an certain point of view...</em>
</p><p>It has been months since the ghost sector and Darkseid with his minions. Since the betrayal and battles.</p><p>
  <em>She probably should ask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! She shouldn't pry.... He had dealt with so much... It would only hurt him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> So, you turned to the dark side? She heard herself already ask him casually, too casual. </em>
</p><p>That would hurt both of them.</p><p>She could hear the sharpness and cold anger in his voice when he tells her that he does not want to talk about it....</p><p>'Penny for your thoughts?' an familiar voice broke through her fog of thoughts, anxiety and feelings.</p><p>She looked up and saw the one and only person she was considering asking a question that would probably shatter their bond of trust and friendship sitting down across the table.</p><p>'Hey' Jessica greeted, trying to sound casual and calm. 'How's your day going?'.</p><p>'Good, I hoped I could go without dying for several months... Falled apart when I met Superman's evil counterpart' Hal replied, taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in the chair.</p><p>'Seems like we're the only human Gl's up here' she remarked, looking around and she added an nervous laugh.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, every other hero on earth (except for the JSA, Dinah Lance, the arrows and flashes) think Lanterns are dumb and stupid. </p><p>Hal is not stupid at all and he saw right through her façade. He put his mug down and raised an eyebrow with an expression that told her to spill it, combined with some worry.</p><p>'You are hiding something' he simply stated and one part of her screamed to run while the other part of her told her to spill it.</p><p>Then she pushed her anxieties back and looked straight at the other Lantern before taking one deep breath.</p><p>'I met the Space Ranger of the past when I got blasted back into the past and she told me me something about.....' she began and tried to figure out how to explain it without having to hurt her friend. </p><p>'Me - well, Parallax' Hal added and winced before flashing Jess an shaky and sad smile. 'Emerald Twilight, that's what some call it'.</p><p>'Have heard it from a certain point of view, if you know what I mean.....' she whispered, knowing that with the standard enhanced senses of a ringbearer that he had heard what she had said.</p><p>'It is hard to make the distinction between them and me, I was partly aware what happened,  tried unconsciously to resist, but also was overcome by grief, hatred and pain... And the entity had its grip on my mind and was latched onto my soul' he started and grasped the mug with both hands, trying not to crush it in his grip. 'None of us knew, it was that civilization's sketches on the outer skirts of the universe that gave us the right idea'.</p><p>It was almost the same between the Earth-3 Powerring and her, it latched on to her and took over when she - her state of mind and resistance was weakened.</p><p>'If our crazy family, green arrow, JSA and the JL (for a bit) hadn't intervened , I would have destroyed the universe...' he added with a sigh. 'I am not proud of it, but the past is the past and the future is more important'.</p><p>'You're not angry or upset about me asking this?' Jessica stated, unsure of what to do or say.</p><p>'I know better than getting angry or upset when someone asks an question'.</p><p>'Your mentor, you're angry at him. No, you're furious' Jessica stated after studying her colleague for a few minutes. His expression was perfectly bland, but fury was burning in his eyes.</p><p>'So many chances to do what was right and he all threw them away, dismissed them, I tried, tried and tried... Then Parallax happened and after that I felt hurt, betrayed, angry and he still looked at me and said he considered me a friend... So, yes. I am furious, I am disappointed, enraged and hurt'.</p><p>'You have all rights to be, he betrayed you, he used you and you were in his way as his trainee' Jessica hissed, making the promise that if she ever runs into Sinestro that she will make sure that he won't unleash the fearbug om someone else.</p><p>'Why do I have the feeling that you are going to beat the shit out of Sinestro?' Hal asked with a smirk. 'Don't deny it, Jess. Even Alan wants to beat the shit out of him'.</p><p>'Do I need permission for that, Oh, greatest of all of us?' Jessica asked with an teasing smile and a mocking tone, thankful for the fallback on normal, teasing banter.</p><p>'Do I need permission to beat the shit out of that space lawyer lady, black hole thing for doing that weird shit to you?' the older lantern echoed with an grin. 'I certainly would beat the shit out of the entity in the Earth-3 Powerrings'.</p><p>'Of course you would. I am pretty sure that you would win, tho' Jessica replied. 'You're pretty intimidating when pissed off, interrogating or fighting'.</p><p>'Actually thought that the "Man without Fear" would be more like "Hero with no fear", but I think that these two people are two different people in two different universes' she added and other snorted in amusement when catching the reference.</p><p>'Nah, I do have a temper and I may have attachments... I definitely would die for you guys, I have died several times and I am a good, maybe one of Earth's best ace pilots.... But I think this guy is on the other side of the spectrum'.</p><p>'Nope, you can be an complete idiot, a very sneaky bastard with an silver tongue and an good, cunning leader'.</p><p>'I don't know if I should take the first as a compliment'.</p><p>'Coming from me.... Yes, you probably should' Jess replied. 'Also, batman said that your length is the height of stupidity'.</p><p>'Difference between acting stupid and being stupid.... Your partner, your family and your closest friends can see through it'.</p><p>'Are you referring to the one time that Dinah Lance whacked you and green arrow on the back of the head and told you two to stop acting like you're stupid because you two are smarter than that?'.</p><p>'Jup'.</p><p>'Should've known'.</p><p>Then a ring went off and interrupted their bantering and teasing.</p><p>'Show the message, please' Hal told the ring and conjured up the message on some kind of data pad - tablet construct.</p><p>His expression did not change, but the flicker of the ring made of his own will (kind of badass and crazy, right?) changed and came to life, crackling and lighting up.</p><p>He bit his lip for a few moments before letting out a curse in another language, probably learned from another Gl.</p><p>'<em>Dammit</em>' the ring had translated it for Jess and she looked up.</p><p>'You okay?' Jessica finally asked and the other lantern let the tablet construct disappear into thin air.</p><p>'Honestly, no' he answered, standing up and picking up his tray, slowly walking away from the table. 'But I just get up and keep going'.</p><p>Then he stopped, realizing something and turning around.</p><p>'By the way, if you still want to beat the shit out of an certain Magenta alien with a mustache.....He's apparently somewhere near Ayr-Prime with his goons, "asking" for me'.</p><p>'Do you think I can do that?' Jessica asked and the other human Gl shrugged.</p><p>'What? Backup is always great to have. I am pretty sure that you would kick his space dictator ass' he answered. 'Besides, you are stronger than you think'.</p><p>'I am in, let's go' she decided. 'If we both end up in the hospital, I am going to strangle you'.</p><p>'Can you even reach my throat?'.</p><p>'Don't push it, Jordan' Jess retorted and followed the other lantern. 'Or else: say goodbye to your kneecaps, motherfucker!'.</p><p>'It would sound threatening if you weren't so small and adorable' the older lantern grinned and patted her head. 'I think that's why Simon is a better bad cop than you, no offense'.</p><p>'Any details about this assignment?' Jess changed the subject away from her height.</p><p>'Ayr-Prime is over populated, we better try to take the fight away from the system'.</p><p>'That's it?'.</p><p>'Yes, seems pretty easy... But you will never know'.</p><p>'You sound like batman'.</p><p>'Nononono, he sounds like: Crime never sleeps or be prepared for anything'.</p><p>'That's a very good imitation of our furry' Jessica pointed out when they took off.</p><p>'I know, right?' Hal replied, grinning at her. Before it was followed by: 'Now let's get down to business, only the rest of it does not rhyme at all'.</p><p>'Let's go, before the bitch gets away' she sing-songed. 'And we lost the will'.</p><p>'I am so proud'.</p><p>'Shut up'.</p><p>'So proud, she just made the worst pun ever'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>